Dom pełen negatywnej energii! Tajemnica pięknej Hotaru
Dom pełen negatywnej energii! Tajemnica pięknej Hotaru (jap. 妖気漂う家! 美少女ほたるの秘密 Yōki tadayō ie! Bishōjo Hotaru no himitsu) – 24 (113) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 12 listopada 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w domu Tsukino. Chibiusa w łazience nuci sobie melodyjkę i się uśmiecha, a zaciekawiona Usagi pyta się jej, kogo wyjątkowego poznała. Chibiusa nie chce mówić Usagi żadnych szczegółów i nic o nowych znajomościach. Dziewczyny zaczynają się szamotać i przepychać w wannie. Tymczasem Mamoru spotyka się z Michiru, Haruką i Setsuną na stadionie, gdzie się przemieniają. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus i Sailor Pluto wyjaśniają Tuxedo Mask, dlaczego nie będą współpracować z Sailor Moon i innymi Sailor Senshi. Wyjaśniają, że są Czarodziejkami Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego – strażniczkami Układu Słonecznego i dlatego otrzymały większą moc niż inne Senshi, aby zagwarantować, że żaden intruz nie dostanie się do Układu, by siać spustoszenie. Biorą na siebie winę za wpuszczenie wroga do Układu Słonecznego i na Ziemię. Tym wrogiem jest Bractwo Śmierci pod kierownictwom profesora Tomoe. Outer Senshi mówią też Tuxedo Mask, że ta bitwa jest ich problemem, i że Sailor Moon i inne wojowniczki nie dadzą sobie rady w nadchodzącej walce. Wojowniczki muszą zdemaskować Mesjasza, zanim się przebudzi całkowicie i Ziemia się pogrąży w Ciszy. Ami, Makoto i Minako zmierzają ku świątyni Hikawa. Ami mówi, że Chibiusa ją prosiła o radę, jaki prezent dać przyjaciółce. Poradziła jej, by kupiła książkę napisaną przez sławnego pisarza. Minako mówi, że Chibiusa jej się też radziła w kwestii ubioru. Makoto z kolei wspomniała, że upiekła dla Chibiusy ciasteczka. Gdyby wiedziała, upiekła by pierniczki-całuski. Minako i Ami szepczą, że ostatnio Makoto dla kogoś traci głowę. Ich rozmowę przerywa Rei, która mówi, że Chibiusa też do niej przyszła po radę. Usagi się wtrąciła, a Rei jej mówi, że dziewczyna powinna się uczyć do testu z angielskiego i odrobić lekcje. Usagi mówi Rei, żeby zobaczyła się za siebie, a ta się ogląda, a Usagi, wykorzystując szansę, ucieka do domu. Dziewczęta mówią, że Chibiusa musi być zachwycona tą nową znajomością. Chibiusa i Usagi idą do domu przyjaciółki Chibiusy. Chibiusa jest zadowolona, że zdążyła kupić mangę dla przyjaciółki zanim ta została wyprzedana. Dziewczęta docierają do domu Tomoe. Usagi jest jak posąg, gdyż ją sparaliżował widok wielkiego domu. Ku ich zdziwieniu drzwi otwiera... Kaolinite! Usagi przez chwilę stoi nie ruchomo, ale po chwili pan Tomoe przedstawia Kaolinite jako swoją asystentkę, Kaori. Jej zadaniem jest zaprowadzić gości do pokoju Hotaru... Profesor Tomoe wchodzi przez tajemne przejście do swojego laboratorium. Dzwoni do Mimete, by się dowiedzieć, czy wiedźma wybrała nową ofiarę. Ta potwierdza, mówi, że wybrany przez nią mangaka będzie rozdawał autografy w księgarni. Profesor Tomoe mówi, że zrobi jej nowego daimona. W tym samym czasie, Usagi i Chibiusa są w salonie. Przychodzi Hotaru, która oprowadza gości po domu. Pokój dziewczynki nie wygląda zbyt ciekawie - przypomina wyrzeźbioną pieczarę z dużym łóżkiem. Dziewczęta idą do domu. Hotaru znajduje broszkę Usagi i chce jej ją zwrócić... Najdziwniejsze jest to, jak Hotaru reaguje na broszkę - zaczyna wywoływać dziwną energię i mówi, że odzyskuje siły. Jednak dziewczęta są w pobliżu księgarni, w której artysta rozdawał autografy, i widzą jak Mimete atakuje go z pomocą daimona. Zabiera jego czyste serce, jednak pojawia się Czarodziejka z Księżyca i Mała Czarodziejka. Usagi i Chibiusa są szybko unieszkodliwione, ale ratują je Outer Senshi. Sailor Moon zmienia się w Super Sailor Moon. Dziewczyna niszczy Daimona zaklęciem Rainbow Moon Heart Ache. Jednak "Tajemnica" Hotaru zostaje nie rozszyfrowana... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Shingo Tsukino – Chiyoko Kawashima * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Kaori Kuromine – Noriko Uemura * Mimete – Mika Kanai * Ukon Katakuri – Daiki Nakamura * U-Henshū – Shinobu Adachi Galeria Zapowiedź odc113.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep113 1.jpg Ep113 2.jpg Ep113 3.jpg Ep113 4.jpg Ep113 5.jpg Ep113 6.jpg Ep113 7.jpg Ep113 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Tajemnica Hotaru. en:A House Full of Evil Presence! The Secret of the Beautiful Girl, Hotaru de:Überraschung für Bunny Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii